Sly
by TDSuperFan
Summary: Meet Rayne, she didn't enter TDROTI for the money, she came to make sure the winner deserved to win. But will she hit some bumps along the road? or more specifically, a certain scheming farm boy. See what happens when Scott gets what's coming to him.


**Rayne's POV**

I didn't come to Total Drama for the million bucks. No, I came to make sure the winner _DESERVED _the million. Sure, I'm sly and manipulative, but my heart is in the right place. After seeing the winners of the first three seasons, I noticed the antagonists to protagonists winning ratio was unbalanced. I knew that wasn't right, so I signed up for this season to set things straight. My plans were to get rid of anyone who didn't deserve the million. Once they are all "discarded", I'll forfeit. Little did I know I would get a _boyfriend_ in the process. It all started in _"Ice Ice Baby."_

We were all eating our disgusting gruel. Jo and Brick were having some sort of eating contest, Anne Maria was suffocating Cameron with Hairspray, and Zoey and Mike were having a conversation. You know, the usual. Then all of a sudden Lightning was choking on something. He was right next to me so I gave him the Heimlich. Something spewed out of his mouth and Dawn caught it. "Woo! That was close thanks Celia!" Lightning said. I slapped my forehead. "Rayne." I corrected. "Rain? Where?" Lightning said. _"Ugh" _I thought.

Soon, I heard Cameron say "Look! A cute little Optimus Ovaticus!" Then, its eyes turned green. We all ran outside. Mike followed… in midair. "_GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! PLEASE GO TO THE LOOMING TRAGEDY THAT IS MOUNT LOOMING TRAGEDY!" _We soon all were able to run there. Cameron wasn't looking so good. He threw up behind a bush. "If we were hamsters, I would have eaten you by now." Jo said. I rolled my eyes. "Okay campers! Your first challenge today is to climb up the mountain." Chris explained, "First team up the mountain wins. You may use anything from the junk pile. Don't worry, it's not guarded by a dog, it's guarded by a giant mutant beetle!" As if on cue, a mutant beetle crawled out from the pile. Chef then blew a horn which meant the race was starting.

I don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm pretty flexible. So, I pretty much flipped up the mountain. Jumping and flipping from edge to edge, I stopped on a ledge next to where Lightning and Scott were climbing. "You boys need help?" I said with a smirk. The boys looked at me with shock on their faces. Who would blame them? If I saw someone flip up half a mountain without breaking a sweat I would be gawking like an idiot too! "Psssh naw, Lightning's got this," he said continuing to climb the mountain. He left Scott and me behind. Once I got close to him I realized he was really cute. I winked at him and continued to flip up a mountain.

Soon, I made it up the mountain and realized I was the first one there. Good thing I made it up there soon, because a little while after I got up Chef started throwing giant ice cubes down the cliff. "_Must explain why Lightning and Scott aren't here yet." _I thought, "_I was really hoping to have some time to fraternize with Scott. I kind of like him." _Yep, you read THAT right I like Scott. There's just something about that bad attitude and those icy blue eyes that I find attractive.

I guess I was too busy thinking to notice Jo make it to the top. She was mad for some reason. "Hello!?" she said obviously irritated. "Oh, I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked sheepishly. "I said 'How did you get up here so fast?'" She said. I was about to answer when a chair crashed on top of the mountain. It was my team. "Yes!" Dawn said, "We Won!" Then Scott flew up and fell face down on the concrete. "Slow your roll nature's nurse," Chris said, "You're missing a player." Jo turned to me and tried to push me off the mountain. I quickly dodged and walked to my team. "Actually, I'm right here!" I interjected, "I've been here for a while. Where were you guys?" I picked up Scott and put him on his feet_. _His face turned red and he looked away. It might be because I winked at him earlier or he just got picked up by a girl ¾ his size. "Oh then I guess you win." Chris said. The team continued to cheer. Soon the rest of the Maggots made it to the top of the mountain. Anne Maria ran towards Jo screaming "DIE BLONDIE!" and attempted to punch her, but she punched Brick instead and he fell off the mountain. "I'll get him!" I said before attempting to run to the edge of the mountain. Scott grabbed my hand before I could move. I could have pulled away, but I liked it. "What?" I said trying not to shake. "You can't help him he's on the other team!" Scott explained kind of loudly. _"Someone's a little competitive." _I thought.

We all met up in an icy dessert. My skin was as pale as the snow at my feet. "Okay kiddies today you will be playing a stationary game of capture the flag." Chris explained, "Each team will have a fort to protect their flag. First team to steal the other's flag or destroy their fort wins! Since the Rats won the last challenge they get first choice on the forts."

"Easy, castle," I said.

"Nuh uh," Scott interjected, "Nice on the outside nasty on the inside, shack."

"The size and poor frame of the shack proves that the nastiness is thorough."

"The island is radioactive, what do you expect? Chris we'll take the shack!"

Before I could say anything else, I noticed Scott glaring at me. We walked in to see a nasty interior. "Great the crappiness _is_ thorough," Sam said, "Thanks Scott." Everyone was glaring at him except me. I noticed he didn't exactly look _guilty_. While the rest of our team listened to Chris on the speaker, I walked up to Scott. "What are you up to?" I accused.

"Whatever do you mean?" Scott said.

"Oh please. No one has ever put their team in jeopardy without looking guilty," I said, "and trust me I've been on a lot of sports teams."

"Ah yes, little miss athletic," Scott said mockingly. It didn't offend me much, but I found myself holding up Scott by the shirt and staring at him intently. My stare softened as I stared into his eyes. I put on an evil grin. "You're lucky you're cute," I whispered in his ear. With that I dropped him. We stopped our conversation soon enough to understand the challenge.

We each had to pick a captain. "I nominate Rayne," Dawn said. B nodded. "Thanks guys!" I said, "Okay, B, Dawn, Scott, and I will stay and defend the flag and fort. Sam and Lightning, you two get the flag."

"Sha- no way! Lightning is not takin' orders from you!"

"First one to get the flag is the Sha- best."

Lightning then got into racing position. Then a horn went off and Lightning and Sam took off. Scott was off of the ground and standing. His face redder than ever. I laughed to myself. "Rain, what's so funny?" a little voice asked me. I turned to see that Dawn was looking at me. "Oh! Nothing!" I said a little startled. She smiled at me. "Your aura shows that you have good and selfless intentions planned for this season, but I'm hinting some…. Emotion. Is there someone you favor?" she asked me. I almost forgot Dawn could read auras. "Um, yeah, but that's not important right now." I said. Now _my_ face was red. We then walked over to Scott, who was attempting to fire snowballs. To his dismay, every snowball he picked up exploded in his face. "Maybe you should listen to the snowball." Dawn suggested. Scott looked a little confused and frustrated.

**Scott's POV**

This day is getting weirder and weirder. First this Rayne girl flirting with me, then she threatens me! Now, Dawn the creepy girl is telling me to listen to a snowball? "I not gonna listen to a snowball, I'm gonna chuck it!" I yelled. Dawn and Rain cringed a little. "But it's full of Negative energy!" she said. "Well so am I!" I fired back grabbing a snow ball. Then, it exploded in my face. "You weren't held enough as a child." She said putting her hand on my shoulder. Rayne seemed to have hurt in her eyes and she just walked away. The sun glinting her hurtful teal eyes, putting a shine in her long, beautiful chestnut hair. _"Wait what!?"_ I thought. "Scott?" Dawn said, "I think you should talk to her." It took me second to realize what she meant. "What? No! EW! Let's just stay in the challenge pick a snowball already!" I said a bit flustered. She searched the pile with her eyes. "This one!" she pointed to a snowball. I launched it and it caused some damage to the Maggots' fort. "Hm, lucky guess!" I said.

**Rayne's POV**

I don't know why, but it hurt seeing Dawn and Scott together like that. I mean, Dawn must have knew about my crush on Scott. Why would she do that? Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was B. "Oh, hey B!" I said trying to hide my depression. He had concern in his eyes. "Oh I'm fine, it's just stress," I lied. B was then staring intently at Dawn and Scott. A beetle had attacked the fort and Scott told it to go attack the other team. Dawn was now gazing at Scott. I glared at them. When I turned to B he looked depressed. "Ya know, if you hung out with her more often she may really like you," I said. This caught B by surprise. "I know, I'm good," I laughed, "But really you and Dawn would make a pretty cute couple." B smiled and walked up to Dawn.

I noticed that there was giant beam of light shining on the Maggots' fort. "_What's that?" _I thought. I walked out of the fort to see a giant piece of ice reflecting light. _This_ is why B is my favorite team mate. All of a sudden, Mike came crashing through the air. I don't know what happened, but something sent Scott crashing out the window. I was about to help him, but _that's_ when I saw it. He threw snowball at B's ice thingy. This caused the light to reflect somewhere else, namely OUR FORT! "Nice going Bev, that's sabotage!" he said. I was going to expose Scott. But then I remembered, I have to have fun with this. "_I'll find a way to save B. First I need to get Scott on my good side. Phase 1, get his attention." _I thought. So, I walked behind the team and gave Scott the most evil and sly grin that said: "I know what you did." He immediately saw it.

**Scott's POV**

Mike threw me out the window. I saw that we were winning, so I hatched a plan. To set it off course, I threw a snowball at B's magnifying glass which caused the light to melt our fort. Then, I easily blamed Beverly for "his" sabotage. Everything was okay, until I saw Rayne. She had this smirk, this grin that said "I know what you did." On the outside, I didn't care, on the inside, I was flipping out! "_I'm dead." _He thought.

**Rayne's POV**

Scott had made things worse by telling the team bad lies about B. I could tell he was afraid of me, because he didn't look at me once. Good. After his little "speech", I turned on my seductive side and. followed him to his secret location. "Hello Scott." I said catching him by surprise. He remained silent.

"Good plan sabotaging your own team," I said. "But it's missing something."

"What?" he said now interested.

"You're missing an ally, and I'm your girl."

"What makes you think I'd want to be allies with someone like you?"

"Well, I didn't want it to have to come to this but…."

"But, what?"

"I'm the only one who knows it was _you_ who sabotaged our team. If that information were to slip out…"

"I'll do it! I mean, fine I'll be in this stupid alliance. We can plan tomorrow morning."

"See you then," I said running my hand under his chin seductively, "Partner." His face turned red again. Now, I had to save B from elimination without exposing Scott. There was only one way…..

"And the toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to… Lightning!" Chris said.

"Sha-what!?" Lightning shouted angrily. Scott was looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. As Lightning was flung from the catapult, B and Dawn were talking. Scott and I just silently walked to our cabin. Before we departed I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked inside. I couldn't see him, but I knewhe was just…. Standing there.

**Challenge**

First Person who finds out what Rayne did gets a cameo in the next episode! Just write what you think he did and write the name of your character.


End file.
